Emergent-A Divergent Fanfiction, Dauntless to Amity
by primroselunaprior
Summary: This story is set in Veronica Roth's Divergent world. This story follows a Dauntless born girl (Shailene Harper) through her choosing ceremony and her initiation, and her affair with a fellow initiate.
1. Chapter 1

**EMERGENT - A Divergent Fanfiction**

 **Dauntless to Amity**

 **Author's Note: Just want to make this brief. I do not own any of the Divergent world (Chicago) or Tris, Four, Eric (and maybe a few others). I do own Wil, Shailene, Faith, etc. If you want to use my characters just ask in the comments. I like to share.**

 **Chapter 1**

Everything has always seemed like a big blur to me. My life - my Dauntless life - has gone by so quickly. Sixteen years of jumping off trains and throwing knives all soiled by one decision. Tomorrow is when I choose my faction. I have five options. Abnegation, the selfless. Erudite, the intelligent. Amity, the peaceful. Candor, the honest. Or will I stay in my current faction - Dauntless, the brave.

Being Dauntless includes taking risks. Jumping on and off of moving trains, learning to use a gun, and throwing knives. I used to love my given life, but when I turned 13 something happened. My younger brother Thomas and I were at the target range practicing with some other Dauntless kids my age. I had just thrown a knife at the floor by accident, and went to go pick it up.

One of the kids (his name is Darren, but I don't say it ever) thought it would be fun to throw knives at me when I was retrieving my own. The first one I didn't notice, it had landed a few inches above me. The next one almost hit my side, so I got up and turned around. Just as I did, the next one flew directly into my shoulder. One of my friends, Uriah, ran off to get help just before I passed out. I still have the scar.

At this moment, while I was unconscious, something happened in my mind. It wasn't the first time I'd experienced pain, but I'd never experienced that kind before. It was more of an excruciating agony, instead of a light discomfort. It was so overwhelming I couldn't think any longer. I wanted it to be over. Something clicked inside of me. The fact that I never wanted to experience that as long as I lived. For the first time, I desired safety.

The only way I could get this safety is in another faction. That means leaving my family and friends because I am a coward. But it's my choice. I think back to the motto in my textbook.

 _Faction before blood_

Can this possibly be right? Putting a single characteristic in front of the people who taught you all you know? It just doesn't seem right.

Amity is my only choice of guaranteed safety. As the most peaceful faction, they strongly discourage violence and any fighting between their members. Abnegation would be safe as well, but recently the Erudite have been against the Stiff faction. Candor might be too, but I ruled that out quickly. The final stage of initiation is truth serum, a serum designed to have one spill every detail about their past lives. I have my dignity, so Amity is the only faction left. I can't deal with Dauntless life.

Today is when I take my aptitude test. The test that determines what faction I belong to. I pull on a black tank top and matching pants. That is normal Dauntless attire. Black is the only color we wear. I suppose it shows our ferocity, or our determination. I jump down the upstairs steps and land on two feet in the kitchen. I glance around, studying it's every feature. This might be one of the last times I see it.

My parents await me at the door. My mother looks at me with hazel, Dauntless eyes, fearless eyes. My father does not wear his eyes as well. His deep blue ones dart about occasionally. My mother says nothing, and kisses the top of my head. My fathers smiles lightly and says, "Take them into consideration." He must mean my results. What if he knows I'm going to transfer? There's no way to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Same thing, I don't own Divergent or the Dauntless, I only own Shailene, Wil, etc. Comment on what you think of Chapter One of you get the chance!**

Getting to school Dauntless style involving taking the train, and most importantly, jumping off. I've mastered it, so I can land on two feet. Thomas, on the other hand, is only fourteen, and is still getting the hang of it. He still stumbles a bit. I stride over to my to two of my Dauntless friends, Uriah and Marlene.

Here is where you copy

"What do you think your results will be?" Marlene shouts over the wind. Uriah sounds certain when he replies, "Dauntless!"

I don't say anything. They don't seem to notice. Someone from the front of the train yells, "The school's coming up!" I arch my legs, as do Uriah and Marlene. As soon as we see the schoolyard, we jump, and the last thing I hear is Marlene's flirty laugh as she jumps.

The school is a bland place, and most of the teachers are Erudite. The only other faction members in the school are the aptitude test administrators. Dauntless-born, Candor-born, Amity-born, and Erudite-born have Abnegation administer our tests. The Abnegation-born have members of our factions administer their tests. "I don't want an Erudite doing my test. Their logic sickens me." Marlene says. Uriah makes a sick motion. He laughs while Marlene joking hits him. "I kind of hope I don't have some quiet Stiff doing mine." I say. Uriah nods. "I don't mind them that much, but still." We walk over to the classroom where we will wait for our fates. We have to go in alphabetical. I'll be somewhere in the middle.

"Shailene Harper."

I walk slowly into my test room. An empty orange chair awaits, mocking me. A blond Abnegation woman stands by the chair. I do as I'm supposed to, and sit down. "Hello." The woman says quietly, "I'm Margaret. And I will be administrating your aptitude test." She hands me a cup full of a clear liquid. It looks like the water from the chasm. I shiver at the sight. "Bottoms up."

I hesitate, but lift the cup to my lips. After a small sip, I just gulp it all down. I look up, but the woman is gone.

I get up out of the chair slowly and walk to the mirrors. My reflection stares back at me, from behind as well. "Choose." she says. Choose what? My faction? Two plates appear in front of me. One holds a block of cheese, which smells like something I've had before. The other holds a long sturdy knife. I reach for the knife. It's sufficient for killing something, though it could be easier to hold.

Suddenly the plates are replaced with a horrible growling. I whip around to find a snarling dog. It charges at me and I hold out my hand, which drops the knife. I kick it to the side and motion to the dog. It slowly and cautiously walks over to me. It's soft fur brushes my hand. Inside, it's still just a pup.

"Puppy!"

I turn my head and see a little girl, dressed in black and white. The dog stiffens and starts to growl again, in an angrier way. It charges toward the girl and I turn and run in the opposite direction. I can't bear to watch as the dog attacks. I could've saved her. Why didn't I save her? I turn back in that direction, but they're both gone.

Instead, I'm facing a terrifying man. I stiffen as he look up at me with desperate eyes. I see the paper he's reading. On the cover is a man claimed to be a brutal murderer. I feel like I know him. I probably do, but it'd have its consequences to admit to it. Anyone in Dauntless could be a murderer. "Do you know this man?" he asks. His voice sounds like one of the factionless I

passed on my way to the train this morning. "No." I say calmly. "If you did, it could save me!" He sounds more desperate this time. If it'll save him, I should admit to it. It's the right thing to do. "Well, yes. I do know him." As I say this, the simulation disappears.

I look around and see Margaret typing furiously. She has a concerned look on her face, like something went wrong. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, sitting up. She doesn't reply, and grabs my arm. We huddle near the back door. Something went wrong. I know it. What's wrong with me? "What were my results?" I ask. She looks around, expecting to see someone, or something. "They were inconclusive." I knew something was wrong with me, but I didn't expect this. "You have aptitude for Amity and Dauntless." she whispers. Amity and Dauntless? How is this possible? "They call it... Divergent. This is very dangerous. If you don't hide this, they will kill you." Margaret looks around again, and opens the back door. "Leave now. Say you got sick from the simulation. You mustn't tell anyone what happened today." I do as she says and rush out of the school. Why is Divergence dangerous? What is it? What am I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Again, I don't own Divergent I only own my characters. This chapter will be her Choosing Ceremony.**

I take the train home after my test. I don't bother to land on two feet when I jump. It doesn't matter anyway. My results were Amity and Dauntless. Two total opposites live inside of me. My Divergence. I jump down into the net and hang there for a few minutes. What do I choose? I want the safety of Amity, but there is still Dauntless in me. The things I can do, my skills, aren't Amity skills. How can I reduce to farming after all the guns I've shot and knives I've thrown? What if I accidentally flip out in Amity? I'd be factionless, living out on the streets like an animal. I can't let that happen.

I wander around the Dauntless compound in just my black pants and a matching crop top. I just couldn't sleep knowing that tomorrow I will make my choice.

"What are you doing?"

That's Four's voice. I turn toward him. He is fully dressed in his black attire instead of sleepwear. Maybe he was with friends or something. "Just walking around." I say casually. Four is kind of intimidating, but I don't really think so. "You know-" he starts. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm not supposed to be out this late and blah blah blah." I roll my eyes. I know this rule too well. But he shakes his head.

"I was going to say that your not the only one in your situation."

I just stare. Does he think I'm going to switch? Can he see it? Can he see that I'm too scrawny for Dauntless? Of course he can. "Come on." He motions for me to follow.

We end up at the chasm. He sits, his legs dangling from the bridge. I stiffen. The chasm is not my favorite thing. He looks up with a hint of disapproval in his eyes. "Come on, sit. Being Dauntless means facing your fears." He's right. I sit and position my legs as he has his. "What's bothering you?" he asks. I don't explain. Why should I? I might not be here any longer anyway. Four will no longer be my instructor. And neither will-

"What's going on here?"

Eric. I don't bother looking. I've seen his expression and piercing gaze before. I despise him and he despises me. It evens out. "Nothing, _Eric_." Four practically spits at him. Now I look, for that look of disgust he shoots at Four whenever they argue. There it is. "No one under seventeen should be here at this late hour." he says snidely. Four jerks up and raises his fist, but lowers it almost immediately. "She's with an instructor." I study Four for a moment. He can't possibly be any older than 17. Maybe 18. "Come on Shai. Let's go." He shoots another look at Eric on his way out. I do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry! Wrong chapter. I added an extra scene last chapter. Here is her Choosing Ceremony. If you can please review!**

This morning is full of dread. Dread for the Choosing Ceremony fills every Dauntless home. Especially my own. My mother and father wait for me at the door again. I have on my black Dauntless outfit, but I don't know when I'll be changing out of it, and if I will be at all. My brother also wears his Dauntless black, but he doesn't have to worry about changing for another two years. We walk out of the house and lock the door. I turn back toward it. I may never be in that house again. I could be living in the fields, singing songs and dancing. I could be happy for a change.

We jump onto the train like every other family going to the Choosing. As we jump off, I realize that this could be the last time I jump off a train. I don't think Amity does that. The rest of Dauntless and I sprint up the stairs behind a small crowd of Abnegation. When we finally reach the room with the five bowls, we take our seats in the Dauntless section. With my last name being Harper, I will choose somewhere in the middle.

I see the Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton, in front of the five bowls. Each bowl contains an element of each faction. Dauntless, hot coals. Candor, glass. Amity, soil. Erudite, water. And Abnegation, gray stones. I watch the coals burn, and the flames rise. I can see my blood sizzling over them. I can see myself during initiation, living in the Dauntless compound forever. Unless- I shift my gaze to the soil. Unless I transfer. Unless I pledge my allegiance to a different faction, one where I don't have to fight, or kill. The Abnegation man starts to talk. I keep my eyes on the bowls. The Abnegation man continues to drone on.

"They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

What quality lead is to this? What quality do I blame?

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

I blame aggression- I do. I blame Dauntless.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

I don't blame ignorance. I've never liked Erudite.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

I have my dignity. I have my Divergence. I can't stand the truth serum.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

I'm not a Stiff. I will never be.

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

I am Dauntless.

I am Amity.

I am Divergent.

Marcus will call our names in reverse alphabetical order. I'll cut my hand with the knife. I'll sprinkle my blood over the bowl of my new faction. Amity. Or Dauntless. My blood will burn on the coals; my blood will sink into the earth. I don't know what to choose.

Faction before blood.

Can that possibly be right? Putting your faction before your own family? It doesn't seem right.

Marcus begins to call our names, beginning with, "Kevin Waters". I watch him walk up to the bowls. He shakes as he moves, as if this decision would decide his fate. And unfortunately, it would. He takes the knife rather violently, and slices his hand. I look down at my own hands. They'll be full of blood soon enough. He waits for the blood to pool on his hand, and looks for a drop about to fall. With his back towards his faction and his family, which I believe is Erudite, he holds his arm out straight. I can see where his loyalty lies already. His blood drips onto the glass and the Candor section lets out a huge but polite cheer. Kevin does not glance once at his former faction.

"Alisha Tucker." Marcus calls.

I watch her dainty figure walk slowly and generously take the knife. I glance to her faction. She came from Candor. As her blood falls onto the glass, Candor gives another loud cheer.

"Faith Sullivan," Marcus calls. Again, the same procedure. Her blood sinks into the Amity soil, instead of her Abnegation stones. I glance to my watch. I'm soon to go.

After a few more names are called, Marcus finally calls my name.

"Shailene Harper," he says. I don't know how he can talk in the same tone for so long.

Slowly but surely I step away from my disguised faction. The energetic Dauntless spirit hiding their cruelty. I have to leave. But my loyalty will not change, and I know that. It won't change, unless I choose the faction my heart desires. My heart desires safety. Amity can provide me with safety. I'm guessing my heart desires Amity.

I take the knife rather forcefully out of Marcus's cold hands. I study the bowls and their contents. The soil, the coals, the glass, the water stained red, and the bland stones. But only looking down at the bowls can you see their contents. They appear to be the same, looking at them another way.

I cut my palm and wince a little. But I've been through it enough with the Dauntless. I watch my blood collect in the center of my hand. I gather it up and outstretch my arm. I shift to the bowl and turn my hand. My blood sinks into the soil.

I belong in Amity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Phew! Took forever to write that one, I could never find the time to do it. So here we are-she's going to the Amity compound this chapter. Can't wait!**

I don't look back at my former faction. I can see their faces in my head. My mother, with a slight scowl. My father, I'm not really sure. And my brother, a look of sadness. I shake the image from my mind.

When the last choice is made, we all stand up to exit, and enter our new lives. I follow the Amity and the select few that joined along with me. I walk with my head down and a flat expression on my face. The girl next to me, on the other hand, is almost skipping. I don't understand how she can be skipping at a time like this. Her gray dress indicates she's from Abnegation. But her attitude says otherwise.

"Hello!" She looks to me and smiles.

"Hello." I reply, without looking up.

"Fun, isn't it? A new life, a do-over, a retry! A new life in a new faction, surrounded by new faces!" she exclaims.

I finally look up and meet her eyes. They're blue, with specks of green. They have a sort of twinkle to them. I reply, "You could say that."

"I'm Faith, Faith Sullivan," she giggles, and she holds out her hand. Must be an Abnegation thing. Dauntless don't shake hands.

"I'm Shai," I start, outstretching my own. I see the hardened blood. It brings the idea of Dauntless to mind and I reconsider, "Actually, it's Shailene. Harper." Shai seems too much like a Dauntless name. Shailene fits better in more of a free and peaceful community.

Faith just smiles, "Nice to meet you, Shailene." We shake hands, which feels awkward given the situation.

"This way!" someone in the front of the group calls out. We file behind her and the compound comes into view. I never thought I'd get to see the Amity compound. The trees, the fields, and the farmland. It seems distant, like I don't belong, or I don't deserve to see it. But I am part of Amity now. It is my faction forever. It seems worse now that I think about it. My entire life will be spent here. It's a scary thought.

When we finally arrive at the entrance to the compound, a short and scarred woman raises a hand. Everyone quiets down at once. A transfer from Candor approaches next to me. I barely acknowledge him.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome, to Amity!" the woman announces, gesturing to our surroundings. She continues, "My name is Johanna Reyes, and I am a representative of Amity." The Candor boy raises his hand. "I am not the leader of Amity, if that's what you are wondering. I am merely the mouthpiece." Johanna sighs. His hand stays up.

"I was just wondering, when are we going to find out what initiation contains?" he asks, lowering his hand. His voice is quiet and sensitive, but I can hear an edge of some sort.

Johanna nods and replies, "Yes, that will be taken care of sooner or later." The Candor boy nods, but his expression doesn't change to "satisfied". Clearly, he wants a better answer.


End file.
